Knowing the torque that an engine delivers when running is important for both a determination of engine starting power and total power loss for an engine. Power loss conditions in internal combustion engines present several problems, including increased down time and excess exhaust emissions. Excess exhaust emissions are extremely problematic since government regulations are making more stringent demands or limits on the exhaust emissions of internal combustion engines (diesel or spark ignited). Power loss can be caused by complete and/or partial misfires or clogged fuel injectors. Typically, on-line, crankshaft torque measurements require expensive measuring devices such as dynamometers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.